The Garden of Rivendell
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: A soldier thinks about a gardener from Rivendell: Warning: FLUFF!!!!!!
1. 1

She was named Celewen. Silver Maiden, thats what it meant. Her name described her perfectly. She was the only Elf I'd ever given my heart to, and the only one I ever will.  
  
Her hair was silver, and shimmered in the slightest light. Her eyes matched her hair and were always twinkling with happiness. She was tall, but not as tall as I. Her face was perfect like an artist had spent years working on the form of it.  
  
And I was just a soldier. A soldier in the Elvish Army. A soldier who did not deserve the love of one so beautiful.A soldier who was loud, obnoxious, sometimes harsh and everything that an Elf like her deserves better than.  
  
But she loved me. And I her.  
  
I can remember the first time we met. I was on assignment to Rivendell....  
  
6 monthes ago~~~  
  
I walked into the city and stared around at it's tall towers and its beautiful gardens. There were Elves walking about, carrying about their business. My captain turned to face us.  
  
"Right then men! You can look around at the sights, but be in the House of Elrond at eight-o-clock tomarrow morning to start training."He yelled, then walked off. To talk to Lord Elrond, no doubt. Our group split up. One large group headed for the House to get cleaned up and eat, at least, that was my guess. Smaller groups walked about talking to the Elves there. My best friend came to my side.  
  
"Oi there Raidair! I 'eard the gardens are pretttyyy."He said jokingly. I laughed, giving him a hard shove. He stumbled and fell, laughing. He stood up, brushing himself off.  
  
"I'm going to have a look at them no matter what you say."I said, then turned and headed for the nearest one.  
  
"You know that gardens are a feminine thing, right?"He asked, jogging up to me.  
  
"Don't you remember Ainaloth?"I snapped. He stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry..."He said, looking at the ground. I stopped and turned around.  
  
"It's ok, just come on."I said. Ainaloth was my sister. She had been murdered by Orcs late at night while she was resting from sickness.  
  
We walked into the garden and I gasped. They were filled with flowers larger than they should have been. There were huge roses in red, pink and white. Carnations in every color imaginable.I felt surrounded ina flurry of colors. At my side, Beregiam, my friend, was gaping at the plants.  
  
"Have you ever seen lilies this big?"He asked, kneeling by a large pond and motioning to a group of water lilies. I chuckled.  
  
"And you were calling me feminine."I said, then walked towards the flowers. "I wonder who their gardener is...must be very gifted and famous."I added. I turned and saw my friend gaping now at the entrance to the garden."Oh yeah, the doors the best part."I said, laughing. My laughter was silenced as an Elf-maiden walked through the door. Her hair flowed in a river down her back. She turned to me and fixed a pair of shining silver eyes on me. As I was trained to do, I bent my left knee into a bow. After a moment, I straightened back up. She was standing in front of Beregiam, talking to him quietly. A faint glow seemed to be coming from her. She stopped talking and he bowed low and walked out of the garden. She turned to me.  
  
"You guessed wrong."She said in a clear melodious voice.  
  
"About, m'lady?"I asked politely.  
  
"I am not famous, and in my opinion, not gifted."She said. Slowly, she walked towards me, her long silver dress touching the ground barely.  
  
"Your very gifted."I said, looking over at the lilies as they floated in the water. She came to a halt a few steps from me.  
  
"There are others more gifted than I, but they are in Valinor. I learned from them before they went."She said."I was sent for a reason, not to talk about gardening."She said before I could respond. "I am to show you to dinner, which was prepared by our most talented cook. You were chosen by your captain and will be dining with your captain, Lord Elrond and a few others."She said, then extended her arm, which was long and slender, towards the exit. I nodded, then walked towards it. She followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Okay, me think it sad, what do you think? Celewen does actually mean Silver Maiden, I looked it up in The Silmarillion, if you want to look it up for yourself. Elfy((also known as Novnedlorien now)) 


	2. 2

She led me into the dining hall. Lord Elrond and my captain were seated next to each other. There was one empty seat, next to my captain. I sat down in it. I glanced over my shoulder at Celewen who was standing in the door, hands folded in her lap. Lord Elrond cleared his throat and I quickly turned back around.  
  
"Thank you all for attending. I need to ask you all something."He said."I need you to train my new recruits."He finished. I stood up.  
  
"I agree to."I said with a short bow. My nine companions stood and bowed also.  
  
"We agree as well."They chimed. Lord Elrond smiled gratefully, and we all sat down and ate.  
  
2 monthes after that~~~~~  
  
I was sitting on a bench, staring up at the night sky. The guards were training well, and I had already made plans to go back to Lothlorien to visit my cousins again. I hadnt seen Celewen since that night a dinner and I didnt even realise it.  
  
Until I saw her the next day.  
  
I was walking through the garden, looking at the flowers. I heard some beautiful, melodious singing. I walked towards the voice. I was pleased to see it was her. She stopped singing and turned to me.  
  
"Lord Reidair...You return to my garden."She said, looking pleasently surprised.I smiled.  
  
"I had to see it again...before I go."  
  
"Your.....your going?"She asked. I nodded.  
  
"On assignment to Lothlorien."I answered.  
  
"And....you must go?"  
  
"Yes....why?"  
  
"I wanted you to stay, so I could show you more of my garden. Its been so long since anyones admired them."She answered, looking around.  
  
"I can stay for now."I suggested.  
  
"Wonderful!"She said, then grabbed my hand and pulled me deeper into the garden.  
  
We came into a secluded area.  
  
"This is my favorite place."She said, releasing my hand and walking a few steps away. She turned back to me and I could see in her eyes that this was in fact, her favorite place. There was a fountain that was a sculpture of a lily. The water was flowing down its petals into a large pond. The tall hedges that secluded the area were occasionally decorated with vines that beared flowers.  
  
"Its lovely. Did you plant these yourself?"I asked, reaching out and touching one of the flowers.  
  
"Yes I did. Long ago."She answered.  
  
"I say again that you are a truely gifted gardener."I said, turning to her. She was looking at me and smiling. Once again, she was dressed in all silver.  
  
"And I say again, that there are those more gifted than I."This statement seemed to pain her, and she turned away again.  
  
"Who?"I asked, folding my arms.  
  
"My mother, Ainalothwen."She answered.  
  
"The Lady Ainalothwen!?"I yelled. She was well known to have been the greatest Elven gardener, other than Lady Galadriel. She nodded slightly.  
  
Out of no where came a clap of thunder and the flash of lightning. Rain came pouring down. She laughed, turning to me.  
  
"A great time for it to rain, dont you think?"She asked, walking over.  
  
"Why do you say that?"I asked, pulling my cloak up over my head.  
  
"Because we are in the dead center of the garden and it takes one at least fifteen minutes to get back out."She answered. The smile left my face. She ran for the gate and I followed.  
  
After about five minutes of full out sprinting, we stopped.  
  
"I cant run anymore."She said, panting. I laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, its not that bad! Keep breathing, that is the key!"I said.  
  
"Your in the Army, you have more endurance."She said, sitting down. We were both totally soaked. Her hair was matted to her face in a silver curtain.  
  
"Iire lle auta?"((When do you leave?))She asked.  
  
"Mankoi?"((Why?))I asked.  
  
"Amin-Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor."((I-I know your strength in battle))She answered, looking at the ground. I smiled.  
  
"Uuma dela."((Dont worry))I said, standing back up.  
  
"But I do worry!"She cried, jumping to her feet. She took my hands in each of hers. "I am glad to meet someone who appreciates gardening as much as I."Her eyes locked with mine.  
  
"I must go."I said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. She pulled away, looking hurt.  
  
"Yes..."She said, then walked back into the depths of the garden. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We had another meeting the next night, and the night before seemed forgotten. She was happy again and we talked late into the night.  
  
This is what happened until the night before the day I left....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ELFY MADE A CLIFFY!!!!! Okay, not as bad as some of my other cliffys but......yeah......  
  
~~~Elfy~~~ 


	3. 3

"Cormamin nuive tenna' ta elea lle au'."((My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.)) She said, as she took my hands.I smiled.  
  
"Do not."I said, reaching up and putting a hand on her cheek. She put her hand on mine. "For I am a soldier, and there is always the possibility that I may die before I return."I said. This shocked her and her eyes showed this.  
  
"Do not say this!"She said, putting a finger to his lips. "If it were to happen...."She trailed off. We were silent for a few moments, and then she looked as if to say something. I never learned what she would have said, for at that moment I kissed her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next day~~  
  
We were leaving Rivendell and I saw her standing in the door of the garden. She had one hand on the hedge and was looking right at me. I turned my horse and rode over to her. I slid off and stood in front of her. She gazed at me, then her eyes flicked past me. My hand found hers and they clasped.  
  
"Goodbye, fair maiden of Rivendell."I said, then knelt, kissed her hand and let go, then arose, mounted my horse and rode back for the gates. The 11 of us reared our horses, and, my captain leading, went through the gates. I was last. I heard a commotion in the crowd and stopped, turning. A horse charged past me, bearing a rider wearing silver.I rode after the horse.  
  
I followed the horse into a clearing. She was standing there, her back to me. I jumped off my horse.  
  
"Lady, what is wrong?Why did you leave the city?"I asked, walking over to her. She turned to me and fixed her captivating silver eyes on me.  
  
"Why must you leave?"She asked.  
  
"I have to go back to Lothlorien."I answered. She stepped closer.  
  
"I have fallen in love with you..."She said and placed one of her slender hands on the side of my face.  
  
"And I you, but I am in the Army and I cannot love."I said, frowning.  
  
"Please."She said, putting her hands on my shoulders now."Make an exception for me."She pleaded. I kissed her forehead, then turned away, walking back for my horse.I remounted it, and turned back for the path. As I looked around to get my bearings, I felt a warm hand on my arm. I turned and felt her lips on mine. I leaned down, putting my hand in her silver hair. She put her hands on my face, then pulled back. "Then promise to come back."She said.  
  
"I promise."I said, pressing my lips to her forehead, then galloping into the forest.  
And I did return. One month later I went back to my silver beauty. 


	4. 4

I galloped through the woods back to Rivendell.  
  
I was welcomed as I came through the gates. The crowd cheered. I jumped off my horse and handed the reigns to a stable boy, who bowed and took my horse towards the stable. The crowd parted and Lord Elrond walked towards me. I bowed, then straightened.  
  
"My friend."He said with a smile. He then turned and extended a hand towards the House. "Won't you stay?"He asked. I nodded.  
  
"Not for long, I am afraid. I am on assignment to Mirkwood, but am allowed to stop here for one week."I answered as we headed for the great building.  
  
"My guards have done well since you agreed to train them. We have had two major attacks, both of witch were thwarted with no major injury to my people."He said.  
And so I stayed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I headed into the garden, humming a song from war. My steps were heavy and I was not being quiet. I walked around a corner and stopped.  
  
"You come back...."She had her back to me. Her hair was billowing in the wind, and shining in the moonlight. She was a bit taller as well.  
  
"I do."I said, stepping towards her. She turned to me and I saw a tear glistening her eye.  
  
"Nae saian lumme."((It has been too long))She said as I embraced her.  
  
"It has been long, and I return. But I am to leave again."I said, kissing her silver head. She pulled away.  
  
"You leave me again?!"She said, her hand balling into a fist, rested on her heart.  
  
"I am sorry....but you gave your love to a soldier, and...."I stopped. She turned away.  
  
"Then we should end this."She said, almost bitterly.  
  
"No!"I cried, grabbing her shoulders and turning her back to me. She grabbed my shirt with both hands.  
  
"Then stay here with me."She said, pulling me towards her. "I love you- stay with me."She said as her eyes bore into mine.  
  
"I want to....I can not. I have swore into the Army and neither love nor hate can pull me from it."I said, pulling her hands off. She threw herself back into my arms and pressed her lips to mine. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was sitting on my bed, staring at my bow and arrows that were laying on the floor in front of me. The door to my room was pushed open and I looked up. It was Lord Elrond, and he was looking grieved.  
  
"Perhaps you should....come with me."He said, his eyes downcast. I stood and we walked towards the Healing House. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he led me in, a loud crying could be heard. We came to a room, where the noise was coming from. He bowed his head, and I opened the door. Celewen was being held down on the bed, an arrow protruding from her shoulder. Her face was tearstreaked and pale and the Elves holding her also had tears in their eyes. One of them tried to pull the arrow out, and Celewen screamed.  
  
"Hush Celewen."I said, walking forward. She looked at me, holding back sobs.  
  
"I'm-I'm going to die."She said, as I knelt next to her. She attempted to hug me, but I forced her back down. "I'm going to die, I know it and so do you and so do they!"She yelled, clutching my hand.  
  
"Let one of them take the arrow out."I said, and she looked at me. "Squeeze my hand, but do not cry out."I said, readying myself for pain.  
  
I waited..............  
  
and waited................................  
  
But it did not come. I looked up. Her face was ghostly pale, her eyes blank and her head tilted to the side.  
  
"C-Celewen?"I asked. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into the face of Lord Elrond. His eyes were full of kindness as he looked upon me. I turned away and kissed her cold hand, then layed it on her stomach. I stood and backed away.  
  
"She was attacked."Elrond said. I quickly looked away to hide my tears. Soldiers do not cry. Not through pain; wheather physical or emotional. I would not cry My lip trembled, but I bit it. But I will not cry.  
  
~*I loved her,  
  
She loved me.  
  
She perished by arrow.  
  
And I into sea.*~  
  
He threw himself into the river Anduin and drown himself in his grief. When one loses the one they love, the emptiness is enough to drive them mad. This is what happened to our soldier.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~` *hides from everyone* ~~~Elfy~~~ 


End file.
